


Aunt Zena

by Curlew



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlew/pseuds/Curlew
Summary: Starsky makes a helpful suggestion. It is not appreciated.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Aunt Zena

‘You know my Aunt Zena?”

Hutch kept his eyes on the typewriter in front of him.

“No’

“Sure you do. Lives in New York”

“You have approximately 427 aunts who live in New York.....”

“Just because you’re too upper class to have aunts....Anyway, Aunt Zena takes Valium every time she flies”

“Thank you for that fascinating insight into the life of your extended family.........”

“You know Simmons in Narco?

“He’s not one of your aunts, is he?”

“Have you seen him? Poster boy for the goyim - even more than you. He gets Valium when goes to the dentist’s office”

“I have even less idea what you’re talking about than I usually do”

“Just thought it might help - you know, tomorrow?”

Hutch slammed the carriage return across and glared. 

“You’re not seriously suggesting that I take tranquilizers for a routine physical?”

“Why not? Works for Aunt Zena and for Simmons. And it might stop you being such a grouch and insisting you’re not a grouch the day before. Which would be good for you, for me and for the rest of the world. Win/win, I reckon”

Hutch opened his mouth to respond, then changed his mind

“You know- that’s not such a bad idea. And you could take them too”

“Why? I don’t mind getting shots”

“No- but have you forgotten....” Hutch grinned his most evil and shark like grin, mimed putting on a rubber glove, then extended his fore and middle fingers together, wiggling them menacingly at his partner.

Not for the first time, Starsky regretted the strangely confessional atmosphere of a car during a dull late night stake out. Why had they been discussing “The thing I hate most about about my annual physical” anyway? He shuddered.

“Shall we just drink a lot of beer afterwards, then?”

“Worked last year”


End file.
